Of Moons and Stars (On Hold)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: What if there was a clan of shinobi that used their hair and plants for battle a rare bloodline limit that only females got? What if each heir of the clan got a wolf companion when they were born? And what if the clan leaders had a daughter that they named after the moon she was born under?
1. Chapter 1

"Kaa-chan" came the high pitched wail, dropping what she was doing Atsuko gathered up her skirts and took off running to her 3 year old daughters room "What is it Tsukiko-chan" the woman huffed.

"Hoshi bad" Tsukiko pointed at the long black haired red eyed wolf in the corner of her room that was busy tearing up paper and making a general mess of everything like usual because he hadn't been properly trained yet.

"Hoshi" Atsuki whistled and the little wolf pup jumped up and ran straight for the den mother tongue lolling out of his mouth as he skidded across the floor to land in a tangle of legs in front of her.

"What did I tell you about destroying things" Atsuko scolds tapping Hoshi on the nose as he whines and stares up at her "No treats for dinner" Atsuko wags her finger before patting her leg and with that the three of them left the room.

'I suppose I should be happy that she didn't wait to warn me' Atsuko gives a sigh staring down at the toddler that was hobbling on short slightly chubby legs as her name meant her hair was as dark grey as the moon.

And the length touched the ground which often caused little Tsukiko to trip such as now which caused the little girl to burst into tears hearing his mistresses cries Hoshi bounded up to her and lapped at the scrape on Tsukiko's knee halting the streaming tears.

"I wuve ou Hoshi" Tsukiko threw her arms around the little wolfs head squeezing gently while running one of her hands down the length of his body while her light grey eyes sparkled in happiness.

Tears gone now Atsuko lifted Tsukiko up and set her on her feet again letting Tsukiko waddle her way into the dining room Hoshi helping her climb into a chair right as Setsuko came through the open entrance of their cave.

The man was covered in dirt and everything else but his grey cheek marks were as clean as a whistle "Go clean up and then we'll eat dinner" Atsuko ordered clicking her tongue in annoyance as her husband trailed mud, leaves and twigs through the room.

"I love you" he grinned cheekily at her pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before hurrying off to wash just as his wife had commanded he do as Atsuko started placing dinner on the table rapping Tsukiko gently on the kunckles when she reached out to take a handful of food.

Several minutes later Setsuko sat down in his chair at the stone table they had in their den and ate till their bellies were full to bursting when they were finished both adults noticed that little Tsukiko had curled up in her chair which was still much to large and fallen asleep.

The adults grinned at each other until Setsuko quietly pushed his chair out and smoothly picked up Tsukiko and Hoshi and strided into her room where he transfered the two onto the bed and covered them up with the grey furred blanket before leaving the room.

The next day after breakfast Tsukiko and Hoshi played a game of hide and seek while her parents had a meeting with the elders "Hoshi, I's gona fiwd ou" Tsukiko giggled out as she waddled from room to room looking under everything for the little wolf.

She had just looked under her own bed and clapped excitedly "I fouwd ou, I fouwd ou Hoshi" Tsukiko squealed just as a loud scream sounded outside and she quickly scrambled under the bed and Hoshi huddling against her shaking horribly.

A few minutes later a horrible smell entered her tiny sensitive nose so she quickly pinched her nose shut "TSUKIKO" came the yell from her father as he rushed through the cave looking for his daughter.

"Oto-san" Tsukiko cried finally crawling out from underneath her bed bottom lip wobbling as she hugged Hoshi close to her body the little wolf never once stopping in his shaking as Setsuko flew into her room.

"Come on Tsukiko" Setsuko quickly pulled the little girl and her wolf companion into his arms sealed all of her things into a scroll and ran from the cave just as it came crashing down little Tsukiko's eyes were wide in fright as she took in the scene outside the cave.

It was chaos, people were laying on the ground while trees burned all around them "Oto-san, wat hapen to Kaa-chan" Tsukiko clutched Hoshi tighter as Setsuko ran as hard as he could to get them clear of the area.

"She's just ahead Tsukiko" Setsuko smiled reassuringly as he slowed his pace eyes looking around for Atsuko who comes out of her hiding place along with her own wolf companion Midori, seeing Tsukiko in Setsuko's arms she breathes a sigh of relief.

With out a word Setsuko sits on the massive wolf behind Atsuko, Tsukiko and Hoshi situated in front as the 5 of them ran at top speed to the village that bordered their lands when the reached the gates of the Leaf Village and rushed by the guards.

Speeding down the streets as the sun rises in the sky they fly up the stairs to the Hokage's tower and into the mans office where he was in a meeting with Tsume Inuzuka "What is the meaning of this" Hiruzen stood at their entrance.

"Lord Hokage we bring you terrible news, we 3 are the last of the Uchu clan" Setsuko bows his head respectfully, shocking Hiruzen at the announcement "We wish for Tsukiko to be raised her within the village" Setsuko stares down at the sleeping girl his little pride and joy.

"I'll take her in, it's the least I could do for my sister clan" Tsume interjected herself into the conversation "I mean sure I have my own brat, but Kiba could do with a friend that isn't Akamaru" Tsume laughed boisterously.

"Thank you Tsume" Atsuko smiled sadly down at Tsukiko "Seal her memories away" Atsuko whispered softly after her husband transfered both girl and wolf over to Tsume "Make it a seal that can be easily removed" she nodded.

"Very well" Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke which wafted out the open window a moment later Jiraiya came through he almost started his introductions when he realized one of the occupants in the room was sleeping.

"Seal her memories of us away, make it an easy seal to remove in the future" Atsuko bowed her head respectfully she'd heard of the legendary sannin and his prowess in sealing jutsu, she wouldn't find anyone better than Jiraiya.

They watched with baited breath as Jiraiya created a star within a moon on Tsukiko's ankle before running through a short set of hand signs "Seal" he called softly and with that Tsukiko's memories of her parents were gone.

When Tsume had left carrying their daughter and her life time companion, Atsuko and Setsuko made a decision to go into hiding until their daughter came seeking them for answers, handing over a scroll that held the information on where they'd be the two vanished from the office.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Inuzuka compound Tsume had just arrived home where Kuromaru started growling at the scent his mistress carried with her "Be quiet boy" Tsume ordered in a warning tone as she walked through her house and up to Hana's room.

Without a word because Hana was still asleep Tsume gently transferred Tsukiko and Hoshi onto the bed and left the room silently she would explain to the elders later and then her own family as she sat gracefully on the couch.

'What did I just sign myself up for' she groaned rubbing her eyes as she spread out on the couch and dozed off for a little while it was a couple hours later that she woke to chaos Hana was yelling for her.

And because of the volume in which she was yelling, Tsukiko and Kiba were screaming as well which set off all the canines in the compound causing them all to howl as the noise assaulted their sensitive ears.

"Why is there a toddler in my room" Hana flew down the stairs to ask her mother why there was another person in her room this caused Tsume to groan and throw her head back with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll explain later now go calm those two down" Tsume ordered in her alpha voice sending Hana scurrying back up the stairs a few minutes later silence fills the house and Tsume sits back on the couch again and closed her eyes for a few more minutes of rest.

When Tsume opened her eyes a little while later she pulled herself upright and went up the stairs to check on the little ones, after checking on Kiba who was snuggled up with Akamaru like usual she went into Hana's room.

Tsukiko was sitting up her large grey eyes wide in confusion when she spotted Tsume she quickly scrambled off the bed with Hoshi clutched in her arms and underneath the bed with a loud wail this caused Tsume to cringe and rub her ears.

"Quiet brat" Tsume barked waking Hana who flew up out of her bed looking extremely tired "Tsukiko come outta there" Tsume sat on her knees hoping to give the little 3 year old a sense of security a few minutes later she slowly crawled out from underneath the bed.

"Not kaa-chan" Tsukiko points out cluelessly as she glares at Tsume with her light grey eyes, her hands on her little hips and Hoshi growling softly behind her "Not kaa-chan" Tsukiko repeats again huffing and puffing in anger.

"No brat, I'm not" Tsume nods carelessly which sets the dark grey haired girl off into another round of screaming and tears causing Tsume to let out a weary sigh when her own 3 year old son starts wailing from his own room followed by Akamaru's little yips.

"I'm Tsume and I'll be taking care of you, Hana will you please go calm down your brother" Tsume introduced before looking at her own daughter "Course" Hana yawned widely as she trudged out of her room.

"Where Kaa-chan" Tsukiko wailed causing Hoshi to whine and flatten his ears to his head, a few minutes later Hana came back in the room carrying Kiba who was clutching Akamaru and set the little boy down when he ordered her to.

When Kiba was sat he struggled to his feet and waddled over to Tsukiko and latched on instantly quietening the little girls cries for her own mother "Shh, shh" Kiba shushed her as they plopped down on the floor together and curled up falling back to sleep.

"Well I'll be" Tsume chuckled softly before scooping the two toddlers up and depositing them on Kiba's bed, "Hana you keep watch I have to go have a talk with the elders" Tsume ordered the 9 year old who nodded and curled up on the bed with the toddlers.

With that Tsume left the house to the meeting chamber, of course when she explained what she had heard and who she was now taking care of the elders burst into angry mutterings "This is an outrage" one elder shouted his face red.

"I'm now taking care of the heir of the Uchu Clan, Tsukiko and no, none of you will have any say in her life, her mother and father wished for her to be raised away from the position of clan heir until she is old enough to take on the responsibility" Tsume raised her voice.

After that the meeting ran much smoother because nobody wanted to mess with Tsume who was the alpha female of the Inuzuka Clan, once the meeting was over, Tsume walked home checked on her children and Tsukiko they were all still curled up together, then went to sleep.

The next morning when she woke it was to loud squeals of laughter from the two toddlers and light feminine giggles from Hana apparently someone wanted to play a game of hide and seek but they weren't hiding so well.

Rolling her eyes as more noise came from above Tsume went into the kitchen and made up breakfast for the 4 of them, before she called that breakfast was ready she dished up 6 bowls of food for each of their companions and then took a deep breath.

"Hana, Kiba, Tsukiko breakfast is ready" she called over the loud squeals and giggles as the 3 kids scrambled down the stairs Tsukiko tripping over her hair on the last step slamming face first into the carpet.

This caused the tiny girl to burst into another high pitched wail as tears streamed down her cheeks until like before Hoshi bounded up to her to lick all over her face slowing the tears "I wuve ou Hoshi" Tsukiko hiccupped.

"Shh, shh" Kiba waddled over to her letting Tsukiko latch onto him as Hana picked both toddlers up carrying them into the kitchen as they babbled to each other in her arms before she set them down in a chair together because they wouldn't let her sit them down separately.

After breakfast Tsume gathered the children and led them out to the training grounds "Okay Hana show me what you learned during the week at the academy" Tsume ordered watching as her daughter performed everything she'd been taught.

"Very good but not good enough, your aim is still off, your speed is terrible, need I go on" Tsume put her hands on her hips staring down at Hana disappointment clear in her eyes, she really expected better from the 9 year old.

"I'm sorry mother" Hana hung her head like a scolded pup as her 3 bonded companions which were oddly all named Haimaru came up to her, heads all hung as well, with that Hana ran off to practice and make her mother proud.

"As for you two, Kiba show me what I taught you last week" Tsume barked as Kiba struggled to his feet, when he was correctly stood wobbling just slightly he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"C'mon Akamaru pssh pssh" he whistled as the little brown and white puppy bounded to his side eagerly, of course being just a puppy he tripped over his to front paws the force of which sent him careening forward into a patch of dirt before sitting up and shaking himself off.

"Fwang ower fwang" Kiba pushed his hands together doing the handsign he needed as the two started rotating like a drill bouncing all around the clearing, a few seconds later Kiba looses control of the jutsu and starts spinning out of control crashing into a tree.

Hearing the commotion Hana comes running back over and stared in horror at the destruction her brother had created, Kiba wasn't crying or anything just sitting there but it was Tsukiko's reaction that bothered her the most.

The little dark grey haired girl had started crying as soon as Kiba had crashed and waddled over to him, quickly latching on as their companions climbed into their laps "Kiba okay" Tsukiko asked patting Kiba on the head gently.

"I's kay" Kiba nodded as if he was imparting some wise advice causing Tsume and Hana to laugh as the two toddlers clung to each other "Not hurt" Tsukiko pats Kiba's arm this time where a bruise was forming "Wittle" Kiba frowned looking at it.

And then to the amazement of the two females Tsukiko formed 3 hand signs before placing her hand down on the grass "Flora style: Amcella oleracea" she called softly no longer sounding like a child as a purple and yellow flower grew.

Picking the flower Tsukiko pushed it into Kiba's hands before "Eat" she ordered cutely which prompted Tsume to grab the flower before Kiba could shove it into his mouth which caused Tsukiko's eyes to water before she was full on crying again.

"Not bad, not bad, not bad" she cried over and over again slamming her little fists onto the ground setting Kiba off into a round of his own crying, all of this make Tsume rub her temples as a headache formed.

"Quiet brats" she barked startling some birds out of the tree's, followed by silence as the two toddlers go quiet at her order 'Thank kami-sama' Tsume thought, all while letting out a sigh of relief as her headached dies down to a dull throb.

"What is this Tsukiko" Tsume asked looking at the flower warily, while she was waiting for Tsukiko to answer she was discreetly smelling the flower eyes narrowed in concern when she scented a flowery smell.

"Kiba hurts, flower numbs" Tsukiko scrunched her nose up before smiling proudly as she remembers what the flower was for, this didn't relieve Tsume at all as she called one of the clan animal healers over.

"Tsume-sama" the man asked in awe as he stared at the little yellow and purple flower "Where on earth did you get that, it's so hard to get without leaving the village" he gushed excitedly before calming himself with a nervous cough.

"It's a flower called amcella oleracea, one of its uses is for a numbing agent quite effective and not dangerous at all" he assured the woman before running off as one of the branch members calls out to him that there's an emergency.

Turning back around Tsume eyes Tsukiko before deciding there was no harm in letting Kiba have it especially if it got him to stop whining like an insolent pup, so leaning down she handed the flower back to Kiba who promptly shoved it into his mouth.

A moment later it was clear the flower didn't taste very good as Kiba's face scrunched up in disgust but he obediently swallowed the flower, several moments later he poked his bruise before smiling a toothy smile "Not hurt now" he announced causing Tsukiko to squeal in happiness.

After that Tsume called out to the kids and took them in for lunch, once they finished lunch Tsume took off to file some reports while the kids spent the afternoon playing hide and seek and then went down for a nap, and then after dinner Hana read to Kiba and Tsukiko before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukiko had been with the Inuzuka's for an entire year her 4th birthday came and passed with no trouble of course now that she was older Tsukiko could talk in complete sentences with out messing up any words unlike Kiba who still hadn't got the hang of talking normally.

"Yobo-san" Tsukiko called in her light airy voice slowly walking down the steps the end of her hair that had been pulled back in a braid trailing the floor lightly as she came into the room Tsume was currently occupying.

That was a constant point of irritation for Tsume, no matter what she did Tsukiko always called her that "What is it Tsukiko" Tsume looked up from her paperwork to look at the grey haired child that had become a massive part of her family.

"May, Kiba and I go out into the garden to play" Tsukiko asked politely, she had asked this all while holding Kiba's hand the 4 year old boy had grown attached to Tsukiko so much that it was a rarity to find them apart much like Hoshi and Akamaru.

Speaking of the little devils, Tsume narrowed her eyes scanning the room before focusing her gaze back on the two children, that was another thing Tsukiko did that neither Hana or Kiba did the child was abnormally polite and sometimes it freaked Tsume out.

"Of course brat" Tsume waved them off before turning back to file her reports into a folder a few minutes later soft laughter drifts in through the open door and so Tsume stood and went to check on the two.

Outside Kiba was chasing Tsukiko in a game of tag it was a favorite among the two "Tsuki" Kiba laughed shortening her name as they ran through rose bushes laughing merrily the entire way soon Kiba began to tire.

"Not fair" Kiba pouted as he plopped down on the ground childishly, the reason for this was because he never could seem to catch Tsukiko who was so much faster than him, seeing this Tsukiko ran back towards Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba" Tsukiko frowned lightly before gaining an idea and so forming a few handsigns "Plant Style: Vine Hammock" it was a simple jutsu that she hadn't practiced, but somehow knew to use, of course it was a utterly useless jutsu but Tsukiko and Kiba could nap on it.

"Wow" Kiba stared at the newly formed hammock in childish awe "Do more" he clapped his hands together excitedly no longer pouting about losing their game of tag instead he was smiling widely and this prompts Tsukiko to form more handsigns.

Instead of saying anything a small hideout made of vines formed in the middle of the yard and the two quickly scrambled in "Tsuki's great" Kiba hugged her as tightly as he could as they sat on the ground to play a new game.

It was only when Tsume called out to them that Tsukiko realized how much time had actually passed and so without much more prompt the two climbed out of their new hide away and scampered into the house to eat dinner.

The next day Tsume dressed the three kids in their best clothes before leading them into town where the treaty ceremony was still going on, hours later Tsume noticed someone missing from her little group Tsukiko had somehow wandered off.

While Tsume was looking for Tsukiko who actually wasn't very far but because of all the smells in the crowd it was hard to pick out the little girls scent, Tsukiko was standing next to this little purple haired, lavender eyed girl.

"Hello" she greeted with a wide smile which prompted the other little girl to hide behind a leg with a quiet yell of surprise before her lavender eyes watched her carefully before deeming her not a threat.

"H..He..Hello" Hinata stuttered out shyly, this caused Tsukiko to giggle cutely which caused Hinata to hide further behind the leg and peer at her warily again it was clear the other girl was extremely shy.

"My name is Tsukiko Uchu whats yours" Tsukiko jumped forward but Hinata fell back on her bottom with a squeak this prompted the boy who was watching over her to look down and notice that another girl was nearby.

"Hinata" the young girls current protector stared down at the hyuga heiress who looked up at him in fright but she didn't say a single word instead Hinata looked to Tsukiko again who was a little hurt by the young girls actions.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm afraid I startled her" Tsukiko frowned drawing the older boys gaze once he had made sure his young charge was alright "Is she ok" Tsukiko asked again and the boy nodded simply.

"It's alright Lady Hinata is a little shy" he explained helping Hinata up and dusting her off from the dirt that had gathered on her clothes before Tsukiko hopped to Hinata's side gracefully which shocked the older boy.

"So your name is Hinata, do you want to come play with me" Tsukiko smiled prettily at Hinata who nodded shyly, with a promise not to wander to far Tsukiko took Hinata by the hand and pulled her over to a spot by the wall and started playing a game.

Everytime it came to Hinata's turn Tsukiko encouraged her immensely cheering loudly anytime Hinata got a high score on whatever game they were playing, after awhile Tsukiko felt a malevolent chakra nearby and quickly pulled Hinata back to the boy that was watching her.

"Bad chakra approaches keep close watch over Hinata" Tsukiko warned the boy who stared at her warily at her warning before nodding right as Tsume came charging through the crowd and with a sigh of relief scooped Tsukiko up into her arms.

"I'm terribly sorry if the brat has been bothering you" Tsume apologized and the boy waved her off "I swear Tsukiko if you bothered this young lady" Tsume started preparing to scold Tsukiko when she was cut off.

"She was no trouble" he gave her a small smile before taking Hinata by the hand and led her away from the two Hinata smiling softly at Tsukiko who was waving wildly as Hinata and her protector got farther and farther into the crowd.

It was the next day after the treaty had been signed that Tsume found out that Hinata Hyuga had nearly been kidnapped, but because of Tsukiko having warned the boy who was protecting her the kidnapping attempt had been thwarted and the treaty remained in tact.

For this Tsume made Tsukiko's favorite meal for dinner that night making extra for the head of the Hyuga clan and his two daughters that were coming to visit and offer their many thanks to Tsukiko for preventing what could have been a village disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks after the dinner with the head of the Hyuga family Tsukiko had grown closer and closer with little Hinata to the point where Kiba had grown used to the new girl and now included Hinata into all of their little games they liked to play.

One evening Tsukiko decided she wanted to stay the night at Hinata's so she went down the stairs a cute pout on her pink lips "Yobo-san" she whispered softly not wanting to set off the canine's in the compound.

"What brat" Tsume spun around eyeing the pout and pleading expression warily before sighing already having an idea at what this was about grumbling as her own son teamed up with the little girl.

"May Kiba and I go spend the night with Hinata" Tsukiko asked politely and Tsume grimaced she still wasn't used to the politeness that Tsukiko used all the time, huffing Tsume squeezed her eyes shut before nodding.

"Fine you may" Tsume rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids before heading up the stairs to pack a bag for the two children that seemed absolutely determined to drive her crazy when she was done she sent one of the adults in the compound to deliver the message.

When the messager got back Tsume gathered up the two young ones with a huff and took them across town to the Hyuga compound Hiashi Hyuga met her at the door "I'll be back to pick them up in the morning" Tsume gave the stern man a small wave and disappeared.

"Hiashi-san" Tsukiko dipped her head in respect getting a small smile from the man as he led them through the house and into the dining room where Hinata, Hanabi and another boy already sat at the table.

"Tsukiko-chan" Hinata jumped up excitedly whenever Tsukiko was around Hinata seemed to lose all of her shyness and stuttering "I'm glad you could make it" Hinata was excited but she kept most of her happiness bottled up.

"Thank you Hiashi-san for letting us come over, and Hinata-chan I'm glad that we could come as well" Tsukiko smiled sweetly at Hiashi before letting Hinata tug her and Kiba over to the table where she was seated in between Hinata and the boy she didn't know.

"Oh" Hinata let out a little sound of surprise when she caught her friend staring curiously at the brown haired boy that she was seated next to "Tsukiko-chan that's Neji-nii-san" Hinata smiled shyly again losing the strange confidence she had gained when Tsukiko had showed up.

"Hello Neji-san" Tsukiko nodded her head politely she hadn't known that Hinata had an older brother but she would be polite to him because that politeness had been so ingrained into her physical being that it really was all she knew.

Neji, however had no such problems being slightly rude as he gave her a small glare and then glared at Hinata and Kiba who sat on Hinata's otherside, he did give her a tiny miniscule nod before turning back to eat dinner that had been set before him.

Releasing a small sigh Tsukiko cut a piece of her steak and slowly chewed savoring the salty/herby taste before swallowing with more manners than Kiba was currently exhibiting and soon a small bowl of vanilla icecream had been set in front of her.

Squealing softly at the sweet treat Tsukiko quickly spooned out a small bite and let it melt on her tongue being carefully not to eat it too quickly "So tell me Tsukiko what clan do you come from" Hiashi asked suddenly and she looked up in alarm.

"Uchu, that's all I really remember" Tsukiko admitted and Hiashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Most of my memories are foggy at best" she said again upset that she couldn't remember much about herself.

"Why is Tsume Inuzuka taking care of you, where are your parents" Hiashi questions again wanting find out more about this mysterious girl he had never heard of the Uchu clan before and it was bothering him.

"Yobo-san told me that my parents wanted me raised within the village but I don't remember them at all and of course there's this" Tsukiko raised her foot slowly being careful to show of the mark on her ankle.

Satisfied with his mini investigation Hiashi allows Tsukiko to finish her icecream before the three children, Neji already having gone home with his father Hizashi, where ushered off to go to bed in Hinata's room.

Of course the minute the door was closed Tsukiko gave Hinata a wide smile and then pulled the girl into a hug with a soft squeal of delight "I'm so happy" Tsukiko announced flopping gracefully down on Hinata's bed, Kiba followed her lead.

"We still have a few hours before we have to go to bed, what would you like to do Tsukiko-chan" Hinata let all of her excitement out in one go as she smiled shyly at Tsukiko who contemplated over what to do, a few minutes later she nodded with a large smile.

"We can make tents out of the futon and tell each other funny stories" Tsukiko smiled proudly for comeing up with such a fun game as Hinata and Kiba nodded eagerly as they carefully set up their tent and then covered it with a sheet.

A couple hours later "The other day Hanabi asked father what a lover was, I don't think I've ever seen father go red like that before" Hinata giggled as it came to her turn again causing the other two to laugh and giggle as well.

Kiba let out a yawn which was quickly followed by Hinata and then Tsukiko herself, this signaled the end of their little game so the three 4 year olds scrambled from their little tent and put the bed back together and then all three climbed onto the bed and fell asleep curled up together.

When a maid came by to tell them to go to bed she was in shock, she was used to seeing Lady Hinata still awake practicing but now she was sleeping peacefully with the others, right there the maid decided that maybe it was a good thing Lady Hinata had friends.

The next morning the children were roused and ushered into a small bath soft squeals of laughter could be heard throughout the entire Hyuga compound and then they ate a quick breakfast before Tsume arrived to pick up Tsukiko and Kiba.

"I hope they were no trouble Hiashi-san" Tsume peered down at the two innocent looking toddlers as she questioned Hiashi about their behavior before Hiashi could talk Hinata wearing a kimono came sliding out of the door and pulled the two into a tight hug.

"They behaved extremely well much better than I had imagined for one of the Inuzuka clan" Hiashi smirked but the small insult went over Tsume's head because it just proved that Tsukiko was a good influence on her own son.

After that Tsume whisked the two kids away with a promise to Hinata that they would return, when they got back to the Inuzuka compound Tsukiko and Kiba spent the rest of the afternoon playing only stopping for lunch and dinner and then they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week Hana took Kiba to the academy as it was bring your siblings day and of course Tsukiko couldn't go, as per the usual the little grey haired child was pouting cutely so Tsume offered her a distraction.

"I know Tsukiko, why don't we go to the park that way we get out of the house for the day and you can make more friends" Tsume smiled but it came out as half of a grimace when Tsukiko's light grey eyes lit up in excitement.

"Can we really Yobo-san" Tsukiko bounced around on the balls of her feet clapping excitedly only to trip over Hoshi as he stood behind her wagging his tail "Hoshi don't trip me" Tsukiko gave him an unimpressed stare and he flattened himself to the floor whimpering softly.

"Oh I'm sorry Hoshi, I didn't mean to sound so mad" Tsukiko pulled the wolf pup up and into her arms to give him a soft squeeze and then set him back down where he gave a yip of happiness before bounding off to do whatever.

Meanwhile at the academy Kiba was pouting in his seat "Why can't Tsuki come" he asked and Hana gave a slightly annoyed huff listening to the teacher as he explained about the history of their village before turning and giving him a flat stare.

"Because baka ototo, Tsukiko-chan isn't our imouto" Hana patted Kiba on the head when he slumped further in his chair at the explanation "You'll see her at the end of the day" Hana smiled sweetly at her brother giving him a small hug before paying attention to the teacher again.

Back at the Inuzuka compound Tsume had helped Tsukiko into some clothes that would be ok to get dirty and then took her to the park that was filled with other little 4 year old children and with a squeal Tsukiko took off to the swings.

By the swings was a pink haired girl that was getting bullied by a purple haired girl Tsukiko had just caught the tail end of the mean insult "So stay off my playground you pink haired freak" the purple haired girl scowled down at the cowering girl.

"That's not very nice" Tsukiko pointed out stepping between the two girls and helping up the pink haired one for some reason something inside Tsukiko told her that this girl would be an amazing friend in the future.

"I'm Ami and I'm the owner of this playground and I don't let weirdos on it" Ami folded her arms and gave Tsukiko and the pink haired girl another scowl after her explanation thinking that the two would listen to her and leave.

"Well Ami-san, this playground isn't just yours and other kids get to play on it too one day your going to make the wrong person angry and then you'll pay for it" Tsukiko huffed softly before grasping the pink haired girls hand and dragging her back towards the way she had come.

"I'm Tsukiko Uchu and I think your pink hair is pretty" Tsukiko introduced herself to the still cowering girl once they had wandered back towards Tsume after Tsukiko had made sure that they were far enough away from Ami.

"Thank you for helping me Tsukiko-san, I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura introduced herself warily wondering if this new girl would make fun of her large forehead to, so she decided on a hasty retreat from the playground.

"Wait Sakura-chan don't you want to play with me" Tsukiko stopped her before Sakura could make her escape, when Sakura turned back around she noticed the small pout on the other girls lips and sighed.

"I'd like to, but I'm afraid you'll make fun of me to" Sakura bit her lip softly wringing her hands together nervously as she shared one of her innermost fears with a complete stranger much to her inner selfs displeasure.

"I already told you that your pink hair is pretty" Tsukiko frowned slightly as she tried to assure her new friend that she had nothing to worry about and then she realized what Sakura was talking about.

"Oh why are you hiding that adorable forehead" Tsukiko grinned when Sakura stared at her in shock "Hold on Sakura-chan" Tsukiko fumbled around in her pocket for a spare hair tie sighing slightly in irritation when she couldn't find one.

"Come on Sakura-chan maybe my Yobo-san has a spare" Tsukiko took Sakura by the hand again and dragged her over to Tsume who stared at the two girls warily "Yobo-san do you have an extra hair tie that I may use" Tsukiko asked politely.

"Let me check brat" Tsume sighed when she realized that the little brat wouldn't go away until she had looked for the hair tie she wanted for whatever reason "Sorry brat only got this green ribbon" Tsume held out the hair ribbon and Tsukiko hesitated before taking it.

And then to both Tsume and Sakura's amazement Tsukiko pulled her long braid over her shoulder and quickly untied the hair tie from her own letting the wavy dark grey locks out of the braid.

"Here Sakura-chan sit in front of me" Tsukiko patted the ground where she was sitting on her knees and the pink haired girl quickly sat nervous about what Tsukiko was going to do a moment later she felt her hair being pulled back into a short pony tail.

When Tsukiko finished with the pony tail she quickly pulled Sakura's bangs back that were hiding her forehead and tied the ribbon in place "Sakura-chan you should never hide your forehead it will only give the others more ammunition to tease you" Tsukiko scolded lightly.

"Instead Sakura-chan be confident, show those that bully you that your better than them" Tsukiko finished her inspiring speech with a pretty smile that Sakura couldn't help but return herself.

"Ok brats go play" Tsume waved them off and with an innocent smile that Tsume didn't believe for an instant as they rushed off to the swings now that Ami was gone they could safely play there without worry of being bothered.

With Hana and Kiba they had just been let out for lunch and Kiba was full on complaining "Just wait a few more hours" Hana smiled sheepishly when some teachers turned to look at her with a disapproving stare.

"I miss Tsuki" Kiba whined loudly again to which Hana promptly shoved a bit of his food in his mouth from the bento that Tsume had made them that morning chewing he quickly swallowed before opening his mouth to whine some more.

"Kiba please for me" Hana groaned exhausted, this made Kiba pause and finally fall silent "Thank you ototo" Hana breathed a sigh of relief as he sulkily ate his lunch before quietly following her back to the classroom.

At the playground Tsukiko and Sakura had initiated a game of see who can swing higher and currently both girls were in a tie "Hey Sakura-chan watch this" Tsukiko squealed out as they swung backwards in sync.

"I'm watching Tsukiko-chan" Sakura watched in awe when both of them reached the highest point of their swing and Tsukiko jumped out of her swing didn't a little flip in mid air and landed gracefully on her feet "Wow that was amazing Tsukiko" Sakura stopped her swing slowly.

Before Tsukiko could say anything back she noticed a blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting on the other side of the playground looking extremely depressed "Who's that Sakura" Tsukiko pointed at the little boy and Sakura glared.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, the little troublemaker nobody likes him" Sakura huffed out and Tsukiko swung around a frown on her lips "What's the matter Tsukiko" Sakura whispered softly when she realized for some reason her new friend was angry with her.

"That's not nice Sakura, we should always give everyone a chance you never know he could be like one of your best friends in the world" Tsukiko scolded before taking Sakura by the hand again and confidently walking towards the little boy.

"Hello Naruto-san, would you like to play with Sakura and I on the swings over there" Tsukiko asked before staring at Sakura who immediately got the hint "Yeah would you like to play with Tsukiko and I" Sakura jumped back when the boy jumped up excitedly.

"Oh boy would I ever, you know" Naruto grinned cheekily before slowly following the two girls back to the swings as they started another game of see who can swing the highest Naruto falling slightly behind because he had never played the game before.

"Hey Sakura why don't we help Naruto" Tsukiko called over to the girl on the other side of Naruto who grinned and together they stopped their swings before getting behind Naruto and in sync they pushed Naruto so that he got higher and higher filling the air with his laughter.

Soon enough though Sakura's parents called out to her that they needed to go and so Sakura gave both Naruto and Tsukiko a quick hug before running over to her parents while Tsukiko tried to think up a new game for her and Naruto to play.

She didn't get very far as Tsume came over to them "Tsukiko it's time to go tell Naruto bye" Tsume ordered watching as Kushina's kid got slightly depressed his shoulders slumping and his eyes sad.

"I won't say bye instead I'll say see you later Naruto" Tsukiko hugged Naruto quickly before allowing Tsume to lead her off towards the academy to pick up Hana and Kiba when they got there Kiba tackled Tsukiko in a hug knocking them to the ground.

"He missed her" Hana shrugs biting the inside of her cheek to prevent the smile that was wanting to form on her lips the two four year olds were absolutely adorable apparently Tsume thought the same because she started chuckling softly.

Once they got home Hana helped Tsukiko and Kiba into a bath because they were slightly dirty and then they ate dinner before playing for a couple of hours and then they went to bed without much fuss.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hiashi showed up at the Hyuga compound Hinata at his side "She's been asking me to bring her by" he scowled peering down at the currently subdued girl that was clearly excited about being there.

"It's no trouble Hiashi-sama, Hinata is extremely well behaved" Tsume snickered slightly hiding the laugh behind a cough as he threw her a glare before using the transportation jutsu to get back to his home.

"Come on Hinata, Tsukiko and Kiba have been bugging me to go to the park again so you can come with us" Tsume grinned down at the shy girl as she led her through the house towards Tsukiko's room she had wanted her own and so Tsume cleared one out.

Entering the room that was decorated in stars and moons with light and dark grey paint it really was quite interesting even though Tsume would deny it whole heartedly "Tsukiko, looks who's here" Tsume gestured to Hinata who peeked around the doorway to the room.

"Hinata" Tsukiko squealed loudly making Tsume glare at the little girl and rub her ears wincing "I'm sorry Yobo-san" Tsukiko smiled cheekily trying to seem apologetic but failing when Tsume rolls her eyes.

20 minutes later the three had been dressed in appropriate clothes and headed towards the park when they got there Tsukiko spotted Sakura and Naruto on the otherside of the playground and grabbing Hinata and Kiba's hands dragged them towards the two.

"Sakura, Naruto" Tsukiko hollered over to them not prepared to be tackled by the two "What's wrong" Tsukiko asked the minute she noticed Sakura crying, looking her over Tsukiko realized what was missing from her new friend.

"It was Ami, she jumped Sakura and took the ribbon and hair tie and then threw them in the forest and now we can't find them" Naruto explained quickly seeing the angry glint in Tsukiko's light grey eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll find them" Tsukiko frowned before scenting the air discreetly, following her nose she wandered into the forest a few minutes later she emerged with the items she had gifted to Sakura the day before.

"Come on Sakura, I'll help you tie your hair back again" Tsukiko smiled at the little girl, who upon seeing the ribbon and tie let out a huge sigh of relief before sitting in front of Tsukiko to let her pull her hair back in a pony tail and tie the ribbon around her hair to hold back her bangs again.

When Tsukiko was finished it was only then that Sakura noticed the new people with her newest friend "Hey Tsukiko who are they" Sakura pointed at Hinata and Kiba nervously and Tsukiko gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's Hinata, she's from the Hyuga clan, and that's Kiba he's yobo-san's real son" Tsukiko explained and Sakura nodded "Come on the slides are free at the minute and we can all go down together" Tsukiko jumped up leading the other 4 over to the slides.

"Hmm I think maybe it should be Naruto, Tsukiko and I, first and then Kiba and Hinata can go and then we can switch partners however we want so no one is left out" Sakura took charge when it was clear Tsukiko didn't know what to do.

"That's an awesome idea, you know" Naruto hopped up and down excitedly this caused the three girls to giggle and Kiba to laugh at him "What it really is, you know" Naruto scuffed his shoe on the ground sheepishly.

"Come on Naruto let's go down the slide together" Tsukiko held out her hand letting Naruto take it, Sakura taking the other as she led them up the steps to the slide Kiba and Hinata following carefully "Weeeeeeee" Tsukiko squealed out as the three of them went down.

This was followed by Kiba and Hinata before they traded partners and went down the slide again and again until they got bored Tsukiko spying the empty spinning wheel got an idea so she gestured for the four to wait for her while she ran over to Tsume.

Tsume eyed Tsukiko approaching her cautiously so Tsume waited until the little girl was within hearing range before raising an eyebrow "Yobo-san would you come spin us on the wheel over there" Tsukiko asked politely and Tsume blinked in confusion.

"Sure brat" Tsume stood and let Tsukiko lead her back over to the merry go round where the five children quickly scrambled to sit between the bars so that Tsume could spin them "I'm only gonna spin ya few times you brats" Tsume huffed taking hold of the bars.

"Thank you Yobo-san" Tsukiko called out and the others quickly nodded as she started walking quickly spinning the wheel prompting the children to hold onto their own bars as the wheel picked up speed.

Once it was at a fast enough speed Tsume let go pushing it every once in awhile to keep it going watching as the kids had fun grinning softly as squeals of laughter fill the playground she doesn't notice the man behind until she steps back from pushing the wheel again.

"Oh Chouza didn't see you there" Tsume frowned looking around for Chouza's brat and finally spotting him on the other side of the playground looking a little upset "What's wrong with your brat" she asks pushing the wheel one more time.

"Ah well apparently this purple haired girl named Ami likes to bully him about his weight and so I thought I'd come to see this in action but it seems she's not here" Chouza shrugged as Chouji trudged over to their little group.

"Hey Tsume if you'd like I could spin the kids for a bit to let you take a break" Chouza offered when it was clear she was going to let the merry go round stop spinning much to the five kids protest even if they were actively complaining it was clear they were slightly disappointed.

"Yeah sure have at it" Tsume gave the kids a wave as the wheel stopped finally before Chouza could start it again Tsukiko jumped off and leaped to Chouji's side causing Chouza to stare at her warily because he had never seen her before.

"Would you like to play with us" Tsukiko politely asked before holding out her hand to the scared boy "What's the matter don't you want to play on the merry go round with us" Tsukiko pulled her hand away feeling a little hurt by his actions.

"Aren't you gonna make fun of me like the other kids" Chouji sulked frowning at this new girl wary that she would turn out to just be another Ami and if she did he would turn around and go play somewhere else away from them.

"What do you mean make fun of you, I would never do something so mean or insulting" Tsukiko stared at Chouji in horror, offended that he would think such a thing about her or any of her friends she had only wanted to make a new friend and now somehow she had hurt his feelings.

Chouza who had heard Tsukiko's speech leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't be upset, it's just that for our jutsu's we need a lot of food so people often make fun of the Akimichi clan for their weight" he explained and Tsukiko's eyes lit up in understanding.

"So your from the Akimichi clan, I'm Tsukiko from the Uchu clan" Tsukiko bowed respectfully in front of him "Do you think you could convince him to play with us" Tsukiko glanced over at the sullen boy and Chouza nodded.

"Chouji wouldn't you like to play with Tsukiko and her friends" he asked and Chouji hesitantly nodded before dragging himself over to the merry go round to climb on, Tsukiko quickly followed and with that Chouza started spinning them again.

Half an hour later he had to stop to let Sakura off as her parents called out to her that it was time to go before he could start again Hiashi Hyuga showed up and Hinata quickly scrambled off so that she could also go home leaving just four children on the merry go round.

Twenty minutes later Naruto hopped off as it slowed to a stop telling the group that he was going home, this left Chouji, Kiba and Tsukiko on the merry go round and like before, before he could start spinning again Tsume came back over.

"Come on let's go home" she sighed and Kiba holding Tsukiko's hand the two of them quickly hopped off much to Chouza's confusion "She's not mine, I'm just taking care of her temporarily" Tsume explained.

"Ah I see will they be back tomorrow, I think they would do Chouji loads of good" Chouji nodded at her explanation silently wondering why no one would do the same for Naruto because he deserved it more than other orphans before asking Tsume if she would be back the next day.

"If the brats ask but if not you can always bring your kid over to the Inuzuka compound for a day of fun I'm sure Tsukiko would love to have a sleep over one of these days with all of her friends" Tsume rolled her eyes when the girl in question nodded eagerly.

With that Tsume gathered up the two children, went to the academy to pick up Hana before letting the kids spend rest of the afternoon playing before dinner and then a few more hours of playing a new game before they went to bed tired out from their fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The next year came quickly and so did Tsukiko's 5th birthday, she had all of the friends she had made over the last several months over for the sleep over Tsume had promised her and it had of course been a blast.

But what no one knew was that Tsukiko had been getting unwanted attention from a very unstable person, he had been plotting to have the last of the Uchu's in his little collection and so Danzou decided to pay Tsume a visit and demand the woman to hand the child over.

When Tsume opened her door the day after Tsukiko's birthday bash she instantly narrowed her onyx eyes and growled warningly at the man stood in her doorway "Danzou" she spat glaring at the man already knowing what he was after.

"Good Morning Inuzuka-sama" Danzou greeted in false nicety well aware that the woman wasn't buying his nice act for a second before deciding to stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point of his visit.

"Hand over the Uchu princess" he ordered simply this caused Tsume to stand straight and let out a deafening snarl that set all the canines in the compound on edge their alpha was angry and about to let loose her infamous temper.

"Like hell you bastard, you don't get to come in here like you own the place and demand anything of me" Tsume snarled looking feral, her short hair stood on end, her onyx eyes were narrowed to slits and her fangs were gleaming dangerously.

All of this made Danzou shiver lightly in fear but he quickly repressed it he wouldn't show this woman that he was afraid of her it would only give Tsume more power over him and he most certainly didn't want that.

What Danzou didn't know was that Tsume could smell that fear no matter how hard he tried to erase it and so she smirked arrogantly at him "My answer is no now get the hell off my property" she flexed her claws purposely and he quickly walked away.

The entire meeting between the two was conducted so quietly that all of the children in the house were still asleep so Tsume quickly went to wake them up so that they could eat the breakfast that she had been finishing up when someone had knocked on her door.

Once they were finished with breakfast Tsume took the 3 children to the training ground along with each of their companions for a day of practice deciding to start Tsukiko's ninja training so that she would have some experience when she entered the academy in 2 years time.

When they were finished with their training Tsukiko having the best aim out of the 3 of them which honestly surprised Tsume she gathered them up again and took them back to the house for a late dinner and then sent them to bed.

Later that night Tsukiko woke, she had heard a floorboard creak in her room so she evened out her breaths to make it seem like she was still sleeping and then she heard an unfamiliar voice "Grab her quickly you fool" the voice was raspy and definitely a male.

Tsukiko felt her cover being pulled off of her and then someone carefully lifting her up into their arms so she took a deep breath before letting out an ear shattering scream to which she was promptly dropped, she instantly blacked out from the blow to her head.

When Tsukiko opened her eyes again a few minutes later Tsume was standing over her looking her over in concern "Oh thank god brat" Tsume let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Tsukiko was staring at her.

"What happened" Tsukiko gasped out wincing when Tsume ran her hand over the back of her head where there was a large bump forming, Tsume however wasn't willing to share that information.

Once Tsukiko had let out that ear piercing scream Tsume had flew out of her deep sleep and up the stairs into the little girls room where the most horrifying thing she had ever seen was taking place before her very eyes.

A few moments after Tsukiko had let out the scream it cut off abruptly Tsume saw why the little girl was currently unconscious as her hair strangled her would be kidnappers, Danzou and another male that had entered Tsukiko's room in the dead of night.

Danzou let out one last pained gasp before falling limp in the hair signalling that he was dead and then Tsukiko's hair stopped its attack loosening it's hold on the dead bodies letting them fall to the floor with a dull thud.

3 minutes after that Tsukiko opened her eyes which was where Tsume was at now "Never mind that Tsukiko" Tsume pulled the girl close making sure Tsukiko couldn't see the sight that was in her room and then placed her in Hana's room.

"Hana wake up" Tsume ordered and the now 11 year old girl sat up in her bed blinking groggily trying to hastily swipe the sleep from her eyes Hana peered up at her mother who was standing before her bed.

"Watch over Tsukiko and Kiba, no don't move from that bed do you hear me" Tsume snapped harshly when Hana started getting up from the bed, Tsukiko started crying softly and Hana immediately pulled the little girl into a hug.

A moment later Tsume came back in with Kiba and Akamaru, Hoshi trailing her as she transfered the sleeping boy onto Hana's bed how they had slept through Tsukiko's scream was beyond her but she was glad that she could handle this without much fuss from them.

"I'll be back soon" Tsume tried to smile reassuringly at her own little girl before she went back to her room and quickly dressed before taking the dead bodies and using the transportation jutsu to appear in the Hokage's office.

"Lord Hokage I have some terrible news for you" Tsume set down Danzou's body before Hiruzen who stared and then stared some more before he finally looked at Tsume who was glaring at Danzou even though he was gone she still would never forgive him for what he tried to do.

"Care to explain what happened" Hiruzen clasped his hands together wanting to get the true story before he started dolling out punishments when Tsume blinked in shocked before she took a deep breath.

"It was Tsukiko, he came by this morning and demanded I hand her over when I told him to get off my property he left I assume he tried to take her and she let out a scream but she must have been held by someone who dropped her" Tsume grimaced.

"When I got to her room, Tsukiko was unconscious and her hair was strangling them by the time I arrived it was much to late" Tsume finished her explanation to which Hiruzen nodded he completely believed her story to her shock.

"And does Tsukiko remember anything" Hiruzen inquired gently not wanting to set the woman off again, it would truly be terrible if the girl had nightmares because of this and it wouldn't do anyone any good if it got out.

"She knows someone tried to take her but I believe that's all" Tsume shook her head she didn't want to admit it, but the Uchu brat had grown on her and she loved Tsukiko as much as her own children, right then she made the ultimate decision.

"Where are her parents, I need to speak with them" Tsume looked up her onyx eyes hardened in determination, this caused Hiruzen to snap out of his thoughts over what to do and stare at her in barely concealed uneasiness.

"For what reason do you need to speak with them" Hiruzen gave her a look and she gracefully sat in the chair before his desk, Tsume mulled over what she wanted to tell him before deciding that she shouldn't hide anything from her leader.

"I wish to ask them if I may adopt Tsukiko as my own child that way it prevents people from coming after her again" Tsume ran a hand through her short hair and let out a long sigh "I care for that brat as if she was my own" she finished.

"Very well, what may I ask will you do with the children while your gone" Hiruzen inquired once again "Surely you won't leave them unprotected" he nudged her out of her thoughts when Tsume remained silent.

"I'll ask Chouza to watch them, for whatever reason Tsukiko has gotten really attached to his brat Chouji" Tsume let out a laugh as she remember how much time Tsukiko spent encouraging Chouji to be confident and not let anyone bully him.

"You should get some rest, Tsukiko's parents reside in the clouds" Hiruzen hinted carefully after making sure no one was near his office, he didn't want anyone going after the two because then Tsukiko would truly be an orphan, much like Naruto.

Tsume after hearing the riddle let out a huff before grumbling as she left Hiruzen's office when she got back to the Inuzuka compound Tsume peeked in on the kids and found them all curled up together on Hana's bed fast asleep.

Letting out a breath of relief Tsume nudged Hana gently over to create room for herself and then laid down not willing to let them be on their own after the past few hours and quickly fell asleep hoping that she would be able to convince Tsukiko's parent to let her adopt Tsukiko.

The next morning soft giggles greeted her ears and for a moment all was right in the world of Tsume "Quiet brats" she groaned preparing to roll over and go back to sleep when she remember what she had to do today.

And suddenly nothing was right, Tsukiko had almost been kidnapped last night by Danzou and to her horror Tsukiko's hair had fended off her would be kidnappers and strangled them to death and now she would be going to the Hidden Cloud Village.

With that Tsume sat up peered around and realized her children were staring at her "Ma, what are doing in my bed" Hana giggled setting off Tsukiko and Kiba as they laughed and giggled as well.

"Well brat I was to tired to go back to mine and your bed was so comfy I just couldn't resist" Tsume teased lightly "And you know what else, no training today or tomorrow and maybe even the next day" Tsume smirked when Hana gave her a weird look.

Once they had eaten breakfast she took them to the Akimichi Compound and asked if Chouza would watch the three kids for the next few days he easily agreed and then Tsume was off with a wave to Hana, Kiba and Tsukiko.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Tsume had left Chouza beckoned the children into the house and to the dining room where Chouji and his wife sat at the table eating their breakfast "Ooh Tsukiko-chan" Chouji jumped up and ran over to her with a wide smile on his lips.

"Hello Chouji" Tsukiko greeted equally as excited before letting the giggles that were wanting to escape out which caused everyone in the room to laugh along with her before she turned to Chouza "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you Chouza-san" Tsukiko bowed politely.

"Are any of you hungry" Chouza inquired grinning when each of them shake their heads "Well then what would you all like to do today" he asked again patiently waiting as each of them huddled together to come up with an idea.

"Darling they are just so adorable" his wife spoke from his side and he nodded silently agreeing that the sight of the children were cute "Oooh didn't Shikaku and Inoichi say that they were bringing their children over today as well" she remembered a moment later.

"Your right" he nodded again hearing the doorbell go off he slipped out of the room discreetly to answer the door "Well hello there Shikamaru, Ino" he smiled reassuringly to the shy blonde girl "Don't so worried Inoichi, Shikaku these two are going to have fun today" he grinned.

Once Chouza had assured the two men that their children would have fun he ushered Ino and Shikamaru into the house and into the kitchen where Ino let out a squeal of delight at seeing the two other girls huddled together.

Tsukiko noticing the newcomers beckoned the two children over seeing this Ino sped over to them where Shikamaru just walked slowly where he was immediately pulled into the group "We've decided we'd like to go on an adventure" Tsukiko finally spoke their idea for fun.

"I'll make snacks" Chouza's wife spoke before going over to the cabinets and pulling ingredients out as the children watched on in awe as she went around the kitchen whipping up the best snack basket they've ever seen.

Once Chouza had sealed the basket in a scroll for safe keeping until they got hungry he ushered the group of children out the door and around the village pointing out things they had otherwise missed upon the many visits through town.

By 3 it was clear that they were getting hungry because the children were complaining "Mister Akimichi can't we please stop, I'm getting a little hungry" Kiba announced loudly but nonetheless politely as the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright, alright let's go to the park over there and sit down" Chouza chuckled before leading the impatient and hungry children over to the picnic table where he unsealed the basket from the scroll and started setting out the finger food for the children to eat.

With squeals of delight and a round of thank you's from the kids everyone dug into the delicious food unaware of the jealous onlooker, Ami was glaring at them from her spot across the playground her parents never did anything like that with her.

Ami was just about to go over there when she saw the pink haired weirdo Sakura hesitantly ask to join them a happy yell from the grey haired girl was her answer and Sakura clambered up on the bench to sit next to her and pick a sandwhich from the pile of snacks.

Meanwhile Tsume had crossed a lot of distance and had just arrived in the land of lightning grabbing an apple from her pack and a bottle of water she quickly consumed both before stowing the trash away to throw away at a later time as she finally reached the village gates.

Showing a seal to the guards Tsume snuck through the village at high speed until she found the little apartment that housed Tsukiko's parents Tsume knocked on the door 3 times in quick succession a few minutes later it creaked open and there stood Setsuko.

"Tsume what brings you here" Setsuko asked when he recognized the Inuzuka matriarch opening the door wider he let her in the small home politely asking her to remove her shoes before leading her into the living room where Atsuko sat with a rounded belly.

Tsume instead of answering Setsuko for the reason she had visited stared in shock at Atsuko who smiled weakly in return before shaking her head "I wish to fully adopt Tsukiko as my own so that she may bare the last name Inuzuka, Uchu causes to much problems" she explained.

Setsuko's jaw dropped open in shock "Is there any other reason you wish to adopt our daughter" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not once in the 2 years had Tsume come to them so why now of all times.

"Someone tried to kidnap her and she strangled him with her hair while Tsukiko was unconscious" Tsume wanted to get back soon, but this was something she had to do to prevent anyone else from coming after the Uchu Princess.

Atsuko gasped in horror maybe, before they had left, they should have had Tsukiko's powers sealed but now it was to late, and really Setsuko and she had been anticipating this for sometime, they just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"Setsuko go get the papers" Atsuko ordered and the man rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight, a few minutes later he returned with a folder "We had this set up in the case we had to leave our darling Tsukiko with someone we trusted" Atsuko sighed.

Tsume looked down and her onyx eyes scanned the contents "Adoption papers, you only have to sign them, and then give them to Lord Hokage" Setsuko confirmed Tsume's suspicions of what the documents were.

The Inuzuka woman didn't waste anytime and neatly signed her name and then put them away in a storage scroll Tsume nodded at two before slipping out of the house and back through the gates headed back to the Leaf Village.

When Tsume arrived the sun was just cresting over the Hokage Mountain, she was so tired that instead of going to pick up her kids Tsume went home to rest for the day so that they could have one more free day.

In the Akimichi Household Tsukiko was the first to awaken, the little girl looked over at Kiba and Hana and found them still asleep, so Tsukiko slowly slid out of the bed and snuck out of the spare bedroom and down the hall to the living room.

Tsukiko paused when she heard the shuffling of papers so she carefully peeked her head around the corner and sighed in relief when she spotted Chouza "Mister Akimichi may I come sit with you please" Tsukiko asked in her light airy voice.

Chouza spun around scattering his neatly filed paperwork and reports at the soft voice, he spotted Tsukiko staring around the corner at him "Sure Tsukiko-chan" Chouza hadn't known the child was an early riser but at least he knew now for future reference.

Tsukiko entered the room and before Chouza could say anything clambered onto his lap "Mister Akimichi, how come Chouji-kun get's picked on a lot, don't the other kids know he has to eat for his clan jutsu" she asked shyly.

Chouza didn't mind the child sitting on his lap even though it was extremely strange to do so "Well other kids can sometimes be unbelievably mean, I'm sure they know, they just don't want to accept it" he explained.

Short conversation over Chouza turned around in his seat with Tsukiko perched in his lap and hastily reorganized his paperwork, he had to turn in the reports later today to the Hokage "Mister Akimichi why are other kids so mean anyway" Tsukiko asked again.

"I mean if they were all polite to each other wouldn't they make easier friends, who wants to be friends with a bully, cause I sure don't" Tsukiko jumped in again with her own explanation before Chouza could answer Tsukiko's question.

"The reason for children being so mean is because they get spoiled by their parents and don't get disciplined, if more children got punished for doing something bad then they wouldn't be so spoiled or mean" Chouza chuckled it was true at least for Tsukiko.

He had never seen Tsume spoiling neither of her children, nor had Chouza seen Tsume spoil Tsukiko "Can't argue with you there Mister Akimichi" Tsukiko jumped down from his lap and went over to the couch and sat down on it instead.

After that everyone else in the Akimichi household woke up, the children spent the day exploring the vast compound by dinner time Tsume had arrived to pick Tsukiko, Kiba and Hana up, Tsume told the little girl she had some news for her.

Then they all went home had dinner, got a bath and finally when Tsukiko was in bed, Tsume had cleaned up her room, Tsume sat down to share the good news "How would you like it if I told you that I adopted you" she didn't know how Tsukiko would take the news.

"You mean your my kaa-chan now" Tsukiko tilted her head to the side, Tsume nodded and Tsukiko let out a squeal of happiness "Okaa-chan" Tsukiko called and wrapped her arms around Tsume's neck for a brief hug after that the lights were turned out and everyone went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later Tsukiko was getting used to calling Tsume her mother and Kiba and Hana brother and sister, Tsume felt it was time to enroll the two children into the academy and left Hana with instructions to watch them while she was busy.

A few hours after Tsume had left Kiba who had been practicing his clans jutsu's got hurt and Hana in the rush to take Kiba to the hospital forgot all about little Tsukiko who was now all alone on the Inuzuka lands.

So Tsukiko being Tsukiko wandered out of the Inuzuka compound and into town, no one paid her any attention because everyone thought that she was just walking home from the academy but really Tsukiko was horribly lost.

She was just about to start crying when a silver haired man and another person dressed in a green jumpsuit stepped in her way "Are you ok there little girl" the silver haired male asked Tsukiko who backed up in fear.

Kakashi hurriedly tried to assure the grey haired girl that he was no threat and raised his arms in the universal I'm harmless gesture "It's ok we aren't going to hurt you" he crinkled his visible eye at her and silently sighed in relief when she took a step towards him.

"I'm a little lost, Okaa-chan came here into town to sign anija and I up for classes at the academy, but anija got hurt and onee-chan forgot me while she took anija to the hospital" Tsukiko wrung her hands nervously.

Tsume always warned her to be wary who she talked to because she never knew who were of the good or of the bad "Don't worry little girl the power of youth will help you find your youthful mother" Guy started laughing loudly while he gave Tsukiko his nice guy pose.

Tsukiko let out a shriek and scrambled to hide behind Kakashi, right now she didn't care about being wary, all she wanted was the scary guy in the green suit to go away, Kakashi sighed Guy scared all the little kids at this rate he would never become a jonin sensei.

"So can we get your name little girl, it will help us find your mother a lot easier" Kakashi on the other hand was a smooth talker even to little children, his easy going and laid back attitude attracted children to him in abundance, but the thing was he didn't want to be a jonin sensei.

"Tsukiko" came the reply and Kakashi peered down at her, surely the little girl that he now knew as Tsukiko had a last name but after several minutes and no more information came forward Kakashi heaved a sigh.

"Uh huh and Tsukiko-chan do you have a last name" Kakashi leaned down in front of Tsukiko who was eyeing Guy warily "It would help us even more if we knew who to look for" he prodded gently and Tsukiko looked at him again.

Tsukiko once again wrung her hands nervously, Tsume told her not to give out her last name anymore, but she really wanted to go home "Inuzuka" she finally sighed "What's your name Mister" Tsukiko was extremely curious about the silver haired stranger in front of her.

Kakashi blinked in confusion but answered Tsukiko's question "Kakashi Hatake, and over there is Guy Might don't let his strange personality scare you, he really is nice despite his strangeness" he assured Tsukiko who was still glancing at Guy fearfully.

On the other side of town, when Hana had gotten back with Kiba in tow, she looked around for Tsukiko and didn't find her, then the worst thing had to happen, Tsume showed up and immediately noticed the missing girl.

"Where's Tsukiko" Tsume asked feeling around for the girls chakra, it wasn't anywhere in the Inuzuka compound which meant that Tsukiko had somehow wandered off again and gotten lost somewhere in town.

"Well you see the thing is, Kiba got hurt and I took him to the hospital, while we were waiting I remembered that I had forgotten Tsukiko-chan, so we rushed back here immediately" Hana was staring at her mother in fear, how could she have been so stupid.

Tsume roared in anger "DO NOT LEAVE THIS COMPOUND HANA INUZUKA" Hana flinched at the anger in her mothers voice and watched her stomp off to head into town and hopefully find Tsukiko unharmed.

"Onee-chan's in trouble" Kiba chose that moment to snicker only to run away a moment later at Hana threw him a glare and moved towards him, back with Kakashi, Guy and Tsukiko they had moved over to some benches to talk some more.

"So you said that your mother went to the academy" Kakashi enquired and Tsukiko rapidly nodded her head "Well then, that's the first place we should check" he opened his arms and Tsukiko stared at him fearfully again.

Kakashi sighed this child was about as wary as a fully grown shinobi "I think I'll let Guy-san carry me" Tsukiko smiled sheepishly, she was being brave in letting the man hold her while they walked around town but Guy held her carefully and even gave her a kind smile.

"The power of youth has bestowed a wonderful gift unto me" Guy spouted a moment later and Tsukiko gave him a strange look before bursting into a round of giggles "You know your kind of cute" Guy stopped spouting his strange youth and tickled Tsukiko's side causing her to laugh.

Kakashi shook his head before stopping "Well Tsukiko-chan do you see your mother anywhere" he asked and Tsukiko looked around carefully at the adults congregated in front of the academy building a moment later she pouted and shook her head slowly.

"Sorry Kakashi-san but I don't see her" Tsukiko sighed at this rate she would never get home, Tsume was most likely looking for her and she would be in some serious trouble when she got found, she shivered lightly and huddled into Guy a little further.

With Tsume "Have you seen this girl" she held up a picture of Tsukiko to a random person only to be waved off, she was on the verge of a panick attack only three weeks into being the kids mother and she had already lost her.

"Oh I saw her with Kakashi and Guy" Genma appeared and smirked at Tsume only to sigh in dejection when the woman runs in the opposite direction, he felt like he was losing his touch and couldn't get a woman to save his life.

Tsume sprinted down the streets she was following Kakashi's scent, she bypassed the academy and headed back towards "The compound" Tsume finished her thought when she turned the corner to her backyard she slowed to a stop.

"Kaa-chan" Tsukiko scrambled from Guys arms and over to Tsume who instantly wrapped her arms around the little girl "I was scared, I got left behind but when I went to find onee-chan and anija I got lost but Kakashi-san and Guy-san helped me back home" she cuddled into Tsume.

Kakashi gave a two fingered salute and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Guy ran off leaving the family of four alone "You had me so worried brat" Tsume rubbed her nose against Tsukiko's causing the little girl to giggle cutely.

"Sorry okaa-chan I should have waited but I didn't so please don't blame onee-chan it wasn't her fault, anija got really hurt" Tsukiko pulled away and scuffed her shoe on the ground shyly, she didn't like it when people got in trouble.

Tsume rolled her eyes "I'm afraid I can't let her off, but let this be a lesson to all three of you, Hana front and center" she ordered and Tsukiko sat down on the ground with a sigh, Kiba waddled over to her and sat next to her.

Hana gulped "For forgetting Tsukiko and letting her wander off into town without supervision, your punishment will be to clean the dog kennels, the older dog kennels" Tsume sighed and gave her a light punishment.

"The next time this happens your punishment will be much worse" Tsume warned and stormed inside, when she was gone Hana slumped her shoulders in relief and ran over to her little sister who gave her a sad frown.

Hana smiled reassuringly "It's alright Tsukiko-chan the dog kennels aren't that bad but I'll probably be busy for awhile so you and otouto should go in and play" she sighed and took a deep breath before heading off to complete her punishment.

Kiba stood on his feet and helped Tsukiko up "Kaa-chan was just worried" he held Tsukiko's hand as they headed into the garden to play in their hideout Tsukiko had made them a couple years ago "Don't worry sis will be fine" he assured Tsukiko who just sighed loudly.

The two siblings spent the rest of the day in their hideout until Hana came and got them, she had finished just in time for dinner "See Imouto-chan the kennels are all cleaned and I'm back in the nick of time" Hana picked Tsukiko up and tickled her tummy.

"Onee-chan" Tsukiko giggled cutely and got her forehead poked gently, Hana set Tsukiko back on the ground and they all went in for dinner, and for another punishment for making Tsume worry Hana had to wash and dry the dishes.

When that was all finished Hana took Kiba and Tsukiko by the hand and led them up the stairs to the bathroom, it was time for them to all get washed up, the children would be going first, Kiba squirmed, he hated bath time, but Tsukiko enjoyed getting cleaned.

Soon both of the five year olds were squeaky clean, Tsume took them to their bedrooms and read each child a story, until they snoring softly, she put the book away and tucked them in and checked in on Hana who was just climbing into bed.

Tomorrow would be Kiba and Tsukiko's first day at the academy, Tsume wanted everyone well rested and organized, it would be difficult getting used to an empty house but at least she would be able to get more work done until the kids got home.


End file.
